


the adventures of the park family

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bunch of soft shit, baby!dowoon for now, jbri being dowoon's dads, so kinda plotless, the only plot is that they are parents, we have officially updated to toddler!dowoonie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: what do you get when you throw in a very confused dad, one capable dad and a surprisingly loud kid? a Mess(or, the one where they are dowoon's parents and it's all Domestic)





	1. three is better than two

**Author's Note:**

> oops what did i do   
> so this happened because i cried over this idea  
> enjoy i guess?? if you have any idea on what the Family should do next, let me know. im more than happy to write even more disgustingly sweet ideas

jae looks at the bundle of blankets in his arms. he holds it tight with one hand, using the other to stroke the sleeping baby’s cheek. the child frowns, making an incoherent noise before falling silent again. 

“we did it, bri.” he lifts his eyes from the baby, _his_ baby, and locks eyes with brian. brian who has been staring fondly at the scene in front of him, wiping the tears that threaten to fall. “we have a fucking kid, bri!” jae exclaims, making the child whine in his sleep. 

“don’t swear in front of him!” the younger scolds his husband, coming to stay next to him. he kisses his son on the forehead after he presses a kiss to jae’s lips. “excuse your dad, dowoonie. we’re just very excited to have you in our lives now.” dowoon stays quiet, clearly not bothered by what is happening around him. 

“it’s just… we have a kid, brian! we’re a family!”

the brunette kisses him again, sweet and gentle, careful not to disturb dowoon. “we’ve always been a family, honey. ever since you drunkly proposed to me in sungjin’s bathroom.”

“i still hate myself for not making it special.” jae sighs as he puts the baby in his crib. “i had it planned, it should’ve been cute and shit.” 

“i know, baby. but it was special anyway.” another kiss, just as gentle as the first time, making jae smile against his lips. “i love you, mister park.”

“i love you, too, mister park.” 

and there, in dowoon’s room, the only light coming from the night light, they feel content. as happy as they have never been. it is the beginning of their new lives, and they are ready for it.   



	2. jae can't dad

jae wakes up to someone crying and screaming. he jumps awake, quick to run to dowoon’s room. he enters it quietly as to not scare the child even more. he picks him up as soon as he is next to the crib. “hey, hey, buddy. it’s ok, daddy’s got you. i’m here.” jae says, trying to calm his son down. 

he rocks him for almost ten minutes, but to no avail. it’s as if the more he tried, to louder dowoon cried. he looks the baby in the eyes, pleading for some help. all he gets in response is loud wail. “come on, woonie, you have cooperate with me here.” dowoon uses his tiny hand to hit jae in the face, a silent way of asking for another dad, preferably brian. “alright, i deserve that.”

there’s a chuckle behind them, making jae turn around. “hi.” brian says from the doorway, dowoon’s bottle of milk in a hand. 

“don’t ‘hi’ me now, brian! help me!” the blond whines, sounding almost the same as their child. 

brian comes closer, giving jae the bottle. the elder takes it gratefully, quickly starting to feed dowoon. “why are kids so… loud?” he asks, making brian laugh. 

“didn’t kevin ask the same thing about you?” at that, jae pouts, only succeeding in making brian laugh louder. “sorry.” he says as he kisses his husband’s cheek. jae turn his head to him, and brian silently complies in giving him actual kisses. 

in the blond’s arms, dowoon whines, pushing the bottle away. “whoa, bud, you’re so quick to finish eating! you take after your appa so well!” jae exclaims, earning himself a smack from the brunette. 

“you’re such a dick, jae.” is what brian says, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“takes one to know one.” 

he gets another hit, but he thinks that it’s worth it when it makes both of the most important persons in his life giggle.


	3. domesticity at its finest

sundays are their days. the only day in the week when both of them are free. it is their sacred day, and jae would be damned if he will let some burnt pancakes ruin it. 

he woke up early, kissed brian on the forehead and got out of bed without waking the younger up. he quietly went to dowoon’s room, checking to see if his baby is still sleeping. he smiled at the sleeping form, before finally going to the kitchen. 

which lead to this moment, with him having batter on his face, some flour mocking him from its place on the floor and the smell of burning pancakes in the air. he looks around worryingly, trying to quickly think of how to save the breakfast. 

“you know you’re banned from the kitchen.” brian says, as he walks into in room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

while the man moves to take the pan off the heat, jae whines. “but i wanted to make you breakfast in bed, bribri!” 

the brunette smiles at that, pulling the elder in for a quick kiss. “i love you.”

jae beams at his husband, getting ready to answer him, just as a cry makes them pull apart. “i’ll get it, babe. you make sure the house doesn’t burn to the ground.” he says before running upstairs to dowoon’s room. 

as soon as he enters he is met with the sight of the child crying, his little arms reaching up. he walks to him and picks him up, trying to calm his son down. the baby’s cries quiet down only after jae starts singing him _sunday morning_. unsurprisingly, the song, besides being the couple’s song, the one that was playing when they had their first kiss, the one they danced on their wedding day, the one brian sang for him every sunday, it is also dowoon’s favorite, always managing to make him settle down. 

the baby opens his eyes, giving his father a tired toothless smile. jae has to hold onto to crib to not melt on the floor. he kisses dowoon’s tiny hand, making the kid giggle. 

“let’s go see what appa is making, alright, sunshine?” he asks, holding him tighter as he walks back downstairs and into the kitchen. “we are here and we demand to be fed!” the man exclaims as soon as he enters, dowoon making a sound of agreement. 

brian laughs, putting the last pancake on the plate. “i’ve made him his formula, it’s in the microwave. be a dear and feed him, please.” 

jae uses his free hand to salute his husband, going over to the microwave and taking the bottle out. he quickly tests it, making sure it’s not too hot for the baby. 

he sits down, feeding dowoon as brian cuts the pancakes and holds the fork to his mouth. jae smiles at brian, leaning in to kiss him. 

just a normal sunday morning.


	4. the parks go to the park

brian pushes the trolley with one hand, the other holding jae’s. the day was perfect from the beginning, with brian waking up to his husband kissing him, to the french toast being just the perfect amount of crispy on the outside and fluffy on the inside, to dowoon not waking up crying but actually laughing when his fathers have scooped him up and kissed him good morning. nothing could ruin the day. 

they walk around the park, dowoon looking around with a curious expression. jae stops to sit on a bench, whining to brian about ‘being too fuc-- freaking hot outside, just let me sit down, i’m old’. the brunette laughs, taking a seat next to his husband. they sit in silence for about five minutes, the only sounds around them being the laughter of the children running around and their son’s little noises when he hears the birds singing. 

the silence, however, is disturbed by a woman stopping next to them. the woman pushes a trolley of her own, and at a closer look, brian can notice a little girl sitting in it. he stands up, moving to stay in front of the baby. “hey, little one.” he smiles at her, voice soft, as to not scare her. 

the child giggles as her hand reaches to grab onto brian’s finger. the man shakes her hand. “my name is brian, princess. what’s yours?” he asks, making her mom laugh. 

“her name is alice and i’m martha.” she says, nodding at brian. 

“that’s my husband, jae. and this tiny boy,” the brunette tells her as he takes his son in his arms, “is dowoon. say hi, dowoonie.” the baby babbles at her, his attention being grabbed by alice. 

the two of them start having a very intelligent conversation, consisting of weird noises and tiny hands moving in such a way that dowoon almost hit brian in the face, to the mother’s delight. she claps her hands before she coos at the scene. 

“oh, little dowoon will be such a ladies man!” she exclaims, ruffling said child’s hair. 

“uh, actually—” jae starts before being interrupted by the younger. 

“yes, he will be.” brian says, putting dowoon back down. “now if you’ll excuse us.” he nods at her, taking jae’s hand back in his and walking away from the woman. 

“hey!” the blond cries out, “i was ready to educate her on heteronormativity!” 

“i’m not letting you have an argument with a white mom.” brian shrugs, dragging him towards the ice-cream shop. “now buy me some soft serve, park.” 

jae whines, but brian gets his ice-cream anyway.   



	5. late night snuggles

brian comes home to the tv playing _chowder_ and his husband and son fast asleep on the couch, the latter on the man’s chest. he coos at them, quickly snapping a few photos for his ever growing album. he walks to the kitchen, reheating the cold pizza jae has ordered earlier that night.

he munches on a slice, checking his emails quietly. the only sound in the house is coming from the cartoon still playing in the living room. he sighs in content, letting himself enjoy the silence for a while. the man stands up, putting the rest of the food in the fridge.

the brunette goes back into the room his two loves are sleeping in. he takes the baby in his arms, kissing his little head when he whines. brian walks with him to his room, humming a lullaby under his breath. he puts dowoon in his crib, before stroking his cheek for a moment.

“sweet dreams, dowoonie.” is what he whispers as he turns around and leaves the room, letting the door ajar.

when he stands next to the couch, he pulls his husband in his arms, easily carrying him. he turns off the tv, before walking them both to their room.

he gently places the man on his part of the bed, taking the glasses off and putting them on the nightstand. brian changes his clothes, not bothering to take a shower this late at night.

he slips next to the elder, cuddling him. the brunette presses a kiss to jae’s lips, murmurs an ‘i love you’ against them, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. date night

they haven’t been on a date ever since they adopted dowoon, so that would be more than five months. having an infant meant giving up on their daily coffee dates during jae’s break at university, or their weekly dinner date at restaurants. sure, they do have a glass of wine every saturday night, just after they put dowoon in bed, and sure, they make out on the couch, faces red from the wine, but it’s not the same as going out and jae knows it.

that’s why jae asked sungjin and wonpil to take care of dowoon while he took brian on a surprise date. he told brian to dress nicely, pushing him towards their room. the man looked over at his husband, already dressed in a button up shirt and a pair of slacks, and frowned. jae just gave him a peck, promising him that all will be fine, to just trust him on this one.

he went back down, where dowoon was babbling while holding his favorite plushie, a toy of totoro, given to him by jimin. he hasn’t been able to fall asleep without it ever since got him. he smiled softly at his son as he took a sit in front of the crib they had for him set in the living room. he watched him, smile not leaving his face for one second, until he heard a knock on the door.

he stood up, opening the door for his friends. as soon as wonpil was inside and his shoes were off, he went to the baby, picking him up and hugging him close. sungjin was hugging jae when brian came downstairs, dressed similarly to his husband.

“what do you have in mind?” he asked, looking at the two newcomers suspiciously.

“i’m taking you on a date! now come on, we have reservations!” he said as he opened the door, holding it for brian. said man went over to dowoon, kissed him on the head while whispering about how much he loved the little boy. dowoon giggled. he smiled at him one more time before going to his husband.

“this better be worth leaving my baby with two strangers.” the rest of the men all gasped in protest, but brian just ignored them, blowing wonpil and sungjin a kiss and taking the blond’s hand.

jae guided him to the car, opening the door for him. “please tell me we’re going to mcdonald’s, i really want a mcsundae.” when the elder shook his head, brian pouted.

“you’ll just have to wait and see, bribri.” the younger’s pout deepened. he cooed, reaching to pinch his cheek. “you’re so cute, mister park.” brian muttered a ‘thanks’, turning his head to look out the window. “my cute husband,” jae continued, throwing him heart eyes while still trying to look at the road.

he parked the car, letting out an excited ‘we’re here!’ and getting out to open brian’s door. the younger gasped when he looked at the restaurant.

“you did not!” jae just smiled at him innocently. “park jaehyung, you did not make reservations to the most expensive place in seoul!” he whisper yelled at the elder, trying to not grab too much attention.

“oops. now come on,” he laughed, taking a hold of brian’s hand and pulling him towards the entrance.

once inside and seated, brian still couldn’t stop staring around, fascinated by the dim lights coming from the imposing chandeliers. jae, however, was more captivated by the beauty of his husband, eyes glowing while looking around, a stunning smile on his face. he was so in love.

not even after ordering, could brian stop gazing at the decorations inside. jae found it amusing, hiding a small smile behind his hand.

“what?” brian asked, head adorably falling to one side while gaping at his husband. the man just reached for his hand, lifting it up and pressing a kiss to the ring resting there while whispering ‘nothing’. he loved the way brian blushed at the action.

the rest of the date was spent like this, with them stealing glances , quick kisses in between feeding each other and soft whispered ‘i love you’s. but despite how wonderful the night had been, at the end of it they were both missing their baby. so they decided that it was time to go back and hug their son goodnight.

jae drived as fast as possible while still making sure to not be stopped, cause honestly, this date cost him a fortune, but brian was worth so much more than an expensive date. when they reached home, the younger was out the car so fast, he didn’t even get to turn off the engine.

he took off his shoes and ran upstairs, not even greeting sungjin and wonpil who were busy taking advantage of their netfix account. when jae went upstairs after bidding goodbye to the two, he found him looking fondly at a sleeping dowoon while singing him a song. jae was so, _so_ in love.

he went to him, hugging him from behind, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “bri?”

“mm?”

“i’m in love with you.”

brian laughed at that, placing his hand on top of the other’s. “i’m in love with you, too, jae.” he smiled and kissed him again, this time behind the ear. he kept going, turning the younger’s head to the side. he placed one more kiss on brian’s lips, murmuring an ‘i love you’.

and god, did he love him.


	7. a mashed apple a day

jae hates hospitals or anything doctor related with a passion. he hates them ever since he broke his leg when he was five and the nurse that took care of him jokingly said that they will have to cut it off. it traumatized him. 

 

but what he hates even more than him going in for check-ups is taking little dowoon there. sure, the kid has no idea that they’re going to the doctor seeing as his only major problems are his hunger and his dirty diaper, but jae knows where they are going. he knows that the mean people in white will stab his son with those big syringes. 

 

next to him, brian coughs. “you don’t have to come, babe,” he says, putting his hand over jae’s. “i know you hate it.”   
  


jae shakes his head, trying his hardest to put on an easy-going smile. “i’ll be fine, bribri. ‘sides, how bad can it be?” 

 

he really has a gift to jinx everything. 

 

twenty minutes later they sit in a waiting room, dowoon in jae’s arms as his husband talks to one of the nurses, giving her details about their son’s health. the blond’s hold tightens around the baby when the woman smiles in their general direction. he doesn’t want to let go of him. not now, not ever.

 

the smell of medicines and sanitizer is thick in the air, making jae want to hold his breath or just straight up walk outside and not come back. the waiting room is full of cartoon characters drawn on the walls, and in one of the corners there is a low table full of crayons and colored paper, right next to a chest full to the brim with toys of all kinds.

 

dowoon babbles about something as he sticks his fist in his mouth, only making a mess of saliva on his chin and shirt. the lady next to them coos at the baby, but before she can start talking to jae, his younger husband comes to tell them that it’s their turn. jae nods, but doesn’t make any move to stand up.

 

“love,” brian sighs as he shakes his head.

 

“look, brian, i’m sure he is healthy. can’t we just go?”

 

brian just gives him one of his looks, this time the one that tells jae that there is no room for argument in this situation. jae looks at his baby one more time, so innocent, so unaware of what will happen to him, and stands up. brian gives him one soft peck, taking their bag and walking towards the door that jae assumes is the doctor’s cabinet. 

 

when he walks in, he is greeted by a young lady, whose name tag reads ‘doctor kim dahyun’. she smiles at jae (though he is sure she smiled at dowoon), as she stands up. 

 

“may i?” she asks, pointing to the child. 

 

when jae pulls dowoon closer to himself, brian sighs, taking the child in his own arms. “i’m sorry about my husband, doctor kim. he’s not exactly keen on your kind,” he jokes, making dahyun laugh as well.

 

“no worries, i know what’s it like to see your kid go through this,” she waves him off, pointing to the scale that was on the bed. “if you will.”

 

the rest of the consultation passes by in a blur for jae. she measures dowoon, weighs him, checks his ears and throat, as well as his eyes. it all seems too good to be true, when she suddenly drops the bomb on top of his head.

 

“you’re ok with vaccinating him, right?”

 

“of course we are!” brian replies, looking a bit offended that she asked him this type of question.

 

“i’m sorry,” dahyun says as she takes a syringe, “i have to ask, with this whole new wave of parents who refuse it.”

 

the man nods, beginning to take off dowoon’s top. he places it next to the boy, as he lays him down on the bed. 

 

jae has to turn around when he sees the doctor approach his child, closing his eyes tightly when he hears his baby start crying. he wants it to be done as soon as possible. he feels his heart breaking as his son sobs, tears of his own appearing on the corners of his eyes.

 

“all done, little one!” she exclaims, pressing a wet cotton ball on dowoon’s arm. “please press on it to make sure it doesn’t bruise, mister park.”

 

jae comes next to his baby, doing what the doctor has said in brian’s place. he presses little kisses on dowoon’s belly in hopes that it will distract him from the pain. he doesn’t pay any attention to his husband or the doctor as they talk and sign some papers. he sees how brian picks up the discarded shirt, giving it to jae to dress the child. the elder quickly makes do, hoping that this way they will leave sooner. 

 

he gathers dowoon in his arms, bidding the woman goodbye as he exits the room, doing the same with the nurse that was in the waiting room. brian is quick to follow him, apologizing again for his husband. 

 

once inside the car, he doesn’t put his son in his car seat, choosing instead to hold him in his arms, still pressing little kisses on top of his head as he murmurs about how much he loves him. brian gets inside too, turning to look at the two. his hand reaches forward to pet the baby’s black hair, smiling at jae as he does so. 

 

“can we  _ please _ just go home?” the man asks, giving brian a pleading look. 

 

“of course, love.”

  
and just like that, the younger starts the car and drives them home, jae singing dowoon  _ sunday morning _ in the background.


	8. favorite daddy

jae is alone in the living room, waiting for his husband while dowoon sleeps in his crib next to the couch, when it first happens. it’s nine in the evening and he is so tired he could fall asleep with his face on top of his laptop where he was grading some papers. being a music teacher at the k-arts had its perks, sure, like the big paycheck he gets at the end of each month and the fact that he gets to teach passionate kids all he knows about the things his love; but despite this, it also has it cons, like the papers and test he has to grade, and the unfinished songs from his kids that sometimes don’t even make any sense.

 

he’s drinking his second cup of black tea when he hears a faint ‘da’. he looks up from his laptop screen, trying to find the source of the sound, yet nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. he shrugs, blaming it on his lack of sleep and goes back to being a responsible teacher.

 

except that it happens again, a few minutes later, this time not a single ‘da’, but two. at this he looks at dowoon’s crib, frowning at it. he stands up and walks to it, only to see his eight month-old son awake and looking up at him. he smiles when he sees jae, chubby arms reaching for him.

 

the man picks him up, making the baby giggle. “dada,” he babbles, grabbing jae’s collar in his tiny fist. 

 

the blond almost drops his son, shocked at hearing him try to speak. when the baby babbles again, he kisses his hair once, twice, murmuring a soft ‘daddy is here, baby. daddy’s got you’.

 

he falls asleep with dowoon in his arms, as he usually does when brian stays till late at the studio, both of them mumbling in their sleep.

 

(later, when jae informs his husband about this incident, brian can only whine at not being the favorite dad. jae kisses him then, and tells him that he will always be the number one daddy for him. he gets a punch in return.)


	9. who even likes carrot cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is for dowoonie’s bday bc i love him  
> hbd my son

birthdays are not jae’s forte. he’s bad with dates, always confusing them by a few days, if not months. but, after these past seven months, he is now proud to declare that he can remember two birthdays. brian’s and dowoon’s. he can not, indeed, remember his. 

 

he has been instructed a few days prior to dowoon’s birthday about the cake that he needs to get and the rest of the food he also has to get. brian said to get carrot cake since they seem to be the child’s favorite, along with peas, and despite how much the baby would love to have them in his cake, that will not be happening. jae already thinks that it’s a sin to add one vegetable in a dessert. 

 

he wakes up on the 25th of august in an empty bed. he sighs, reaching for brian, hoping that he is still in the room, but not even a moment later he hears music playing in the kitchen. he stands up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and makes his way to where his husband is. 

 

he stays in the doorway, watching brian sing and dance around the room as he prepares their breakfast, one still tired dowoon sitting in his high chair, lazily clapping as he tries not to fall asleep on his table. jae smiles, feeling his heart swell with love for the two. he walks in, leaning to kiss dowoon on the forehead, wishing the baby a soft ‘happy birthday’, before going to hug brian.

 

the brunette turns around, face lighting up when he sees the older man. “i’m making waffles, is that ok?”

 

jae hums, sticking his finger in the batter and earning himself a smack with the spatula. “cut some apricots for woonie. and get the blueberries out too,” the younger says as he spoons some of the batter in the waffle maker. 

 

jae presses a kiss to the other’s lips, before doing as his husband has asked. after he is done cutting the fruits, he sits next to the sleeping baby, petting his hair.    
  
“time to wake up, woon-woon,” he whispers. 

 

dowoon whines but overall doesn’t seem to do anything to wake up. so jae starts poking his chubby cheeks, knowing that this will work. after a few more minutes of poking, dowoon finally opens his eyes, yawning as he lifts his head from the table. 

 

“da?”

 

the eldest smiles, wiping the trace of drool from the child’s chin. “yes, sunshine?”

 

his stomach answers him as it starts to growl. he laughs, picking up a tiny piece of apricot with his fork. he starts feeding him just as brian takes his seat across the table, putting a plate in front of jae, as well as one for himself. 

 

“eat up, love. we have a long day ahead of us,” he says, cutting a piece of his waffle to feed dowoon. 

 

“are jaebum and jinyoung coming with yugyeom?” jae asks, beginning to eat. he moans as he starts chewing it. 

 

brian hits his leg under the table, muttering something about how jae needs to stop, but the blond knows that the blush on his cheeks tells him otherwise. after he is sure that jae won’t try anything else, he answers, “they are. and jisoo and nayeon as well.”

 

jae nods, “wait! does this mean that they will bring tzuyu too?”

 

“yea, why?”

 

“i just love her! she’s like a doll!” 

 

brian laughs, throwing his head backward. “she really is, isn’t she?” 

 

the breakfast goes on without anything else. they eat in silence, throwing smiles at each other in between bites. dowoon eats his food, babbling and smacking his palms on the table. 

 

after that, jae goes to take the cake and food, coming back home with arms full of boxes and bags. he places them on the kitchen table, cracking his back after putting them down. 

 

the party is supposed to start soon, with the living room being decorated with balloons and confetti, all thanks to his husband. he lets himself fall on the couch, sighing as he makes himself comfortable. just then there is a knock on the door, making him groan, before standing up and going to open the door. 

 

he is faced with jinyoung and jaebum, holding hands as jaebum holds a baby in his free hand. jinyoung gives him a box, smiling warmly at him. 

 

“where is the party boy, jae-hyung?” he asks, walking inside.

 

“in his room with bribri i think.”

 

they nod, putting the box down as jaebum sits with the baby on the couch. after a few minutes, brian comes into the living room, dowoon holding his hand, in his arms. he smiles at the two newcomers, going in to hug the younger of the two. 

 

jinyoung smiles at dowoon, leaning in to kiss the baby on the head. “happy birthday, baby!” 

 

dowoon giggles, blowing spit bubbles at the man. he puts his hand over his heart, taking a step backwards. “ah, my heart!” 

 

and so the party started. slowly, the other have come, the living room suddenly feeling a bit too much for jae, who decided to go and take a breather in the kitchen. 

 

he takes a glass of water, drinking it all in one go, before looking out the window, sighing. 

 

“you ok, love?” brian asks, hugging his husband from behind. 

 

“he’s one, bri…” 

 

the brunette hums, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “he is indeed, jae.” 

 

“i love you.”

 

“i love you, too.” 

 

in the living room, dowoon giggles. “let’s go to our birthday boy,” jae says, taking brian’s hand in his. 

 

they walk into the room with big smiles and pet themselves enjoy the party. 


	10. baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated this in like 100 years lol   
> have this thing i wrote while waiting in the snow tho

brian knocks once on the door in front of him, smiling down at the baby in his arms. even if dowoon is growing fast, he still prefers carrying the boy rather than using a trolley like jae insists on him doing. he feels closer to the child, and maybe, just maybe, he hopes that because of it dowoon will choose him later as his favorite dad. 

 

dowoon looks up at him, fist in his mouth, as he babbles around it, making tiny spit bubble fly everywhere, but mostly on brian’s shirt. he coos. 

 

the door opens, one smiling wonpil blocking their way inside. he says hello, before quickly moving aside to let the two walk in. “sungjinnie and jae-hyung should be here any minute, hyung. aren’t you excited? it’s the day your album will finally be released!” the younger man exclaims, clapping as he walks back to the kitchen to get the rest of their snacks. 

 

“it’s  _ our  _ album, pillie. you helped too, same with jae,” brian reminds him, putting dowoon down on the blanket that was already laid on the carpet. dowoon rolls on his belly and reaches for the toy that’s next to him, putting the lego block in his mouth. brian sighs and takes it from him, giving him his pacifier instead. 

 

“yours, ours, same thing, same thing,” wonpil waves him off as he places a tray full of snacks on the coffee table. he takes a seat next to the elder, hand reaching forward to pet dowoon on the head. “he’s so big already!” 

 

brian laughs, nodding along to wonpil as he keeps complimenting his son. if he didn’t know the man he would be scared that he will steal his baby away. he almost caught wonpil doing so once, but he chose to ignore it. 

 

just as he was about to ask wonpil about how his wedding planning is coming along, he hears said man gasp, making him jump just a little. 

 

“h-he’s walking!” he shouts, pointing to the child that has stood up on his own. 

 

brian just chuckles. dowoon has started standing up a while ago. it happened while jae was taking care of him, and his husband yelled so loudly that the baby got scared and fell on his butt. brian already thinks that his son is the cutest, but when he falls on his bum, he is even cuter than before, which is why he has 15 videos of him falling saved on his phone. 

 

“yeah, he does stand up sometimes,” he says, before taking a peanut and throwing it in his mouth. 

 

“hyung! he’s  _ walking!”  _ wonpil keeps pointing to him, so brian looks at the baby, and to his surprise he catches the child taking wobbly steps towards him. 

 

he opens his arms, getting down on his knees to make it easier for dowoon to reach him. he can still hear wonpil going on about the fact that his son is actually, honest to god, walking, and he hopes that the younger is filming it. jae would want to miss this even more. 

 

he urges the child to come closer, saying in a honeyed voice: “come on, angel, you can do it! appa is so close already.” 

 

the baby tries to keep his balance, taking tiny steps towards the man, mumbling continuously the word ‘pa’. brian can feel his heart melt. 

 

as soon as dowoon is near him, he falls forward, brian catching him with ease. he begins to press kisses all over the baby’s face just as the door opens. 

 

“you’ll never guess what you missed!” wonpil yells, fastly standing up and running to the two men that stood in the doorway. 

 

brian is too busy loving and praising his son to pay them any mind, but a few moments later he feels arms wrapping around him and dowoon. he feels jae smiling against his neck and for once, he is happy their baby is growing up.


	11. burnt s'mores more like hawt s'mores, am i right, ladies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see huh  
> i might write another chap this week, but for now i kinda gotta study so... enjoy this my fellow dudes

dowoon loves nature, that’s a given. he loves sitting in the grass while jae or brian read him stories, he loves gathering leaves, he loves watching the squirrels run from one tree to another. jae knows this and because of his son’s taking of nature, he tries to take him out as often as possible. 

 

which is why he proposes to brian a night into the wild; just them, a tent and some bad and probably burnt s’mores. 

 

“you want to sleep in a tent… in the middle of nowhere… with a two year-old?” he asks as he plates their breakfast. dowoon is busy playing with his legos on the floor. 

 

“one year and six months, bri. and come on, bribro! it will be fun!” 

 

brian considers it for a moment, while pours milk in dowoon’s way too sugary cereals. “fine. but as soon as woonie starts getting feisty, we’re going back.” 

 

jae whoops and finishes his meal in record time. 

 

they find themselves in the car not even an hour later, dowoon already asleep in his seat while brian drives extra carefully as to not wake his baby up. next to him, jae hums along to one of brian’s newest songs. 

 

“can you stop? it’s not even that good,” brian mumbles, glancing quickly at jae. 

 

“it’s one of your best, what are you talking about?”

 

“you say that cause you’re married to me.” he’s pouting now, and jae wants to reach over and smooch his cheeks and lips and nose and everything. so he does. 

 

brian just turns pink, but for the rest of the ride he stays quiet, letting jae sing all of his songs. 

 

when they reach their destination, a site made entirely for camping, they quickly make do of trying to set up the tent. jae lets brian deal with it, while he stays with dowoon, to make sure that the child will not wake up alone. 

 

brian comes back after a while, hair messy and what looks like mud staining his cheek. “we’re sleeping in the car,” he says, getting back in the car and snuggling closer to jae. 

 

“we could go back home, love,” jae whispers as he kisses the top of brian’s head. 

 

“fuck off.” there’s no bite to it, so jae pulls him even closer, until he is right on top of him. 

 

they do end up sleeping in the car that night, but jae thinks it’s worth it, when he wakes up to the loves of his life drooling on his hoodie. 


	12. bang bang pow

it’s been going on for days now.  _ weeks _ , jae provides on their nightly talks about dowoon. their son is in the phase where  _ everything  _ is a drum. and brian really means it when he says everything. if it makes a sound, there is a chance dowoon will try to bang on it. 

they’ve gone through numerous plates and bowls that the toddler had destroyed, through toys which no longer work because dowoon decided they would make for a good percussion to his babbly-singing. 

and he gets it, brian does. both of his parents are almost always singing or playing instruments and his uncles and aunts all sing and dance around him. it’s only logical that dowoon tries to copy them, even if most of the times, the songs he makes are just migraine enhancers. 

he’s just used to his baby banging on his plate with his plastic fork, or to him breaking his crayons with the force he slams them on the wooden surface of his drawing desk. he doesn’t even bat an eyelash at the sounds of explosions dowoon lets out with each bang. 

he does stop from writing on his laptop the moment dowoon doesn’t make any drum sounds for more than five minutes. brian looks up, confused, only to find his son captivated by the drum solo coming from the speakers. the man quickly recognizes it as woosung’s band, and before he can think it through, he is ordering his son a mini drum-kit, nothing too extreme, in case their neighbours want to call the police on them. again. 

dowoon is still concentrated on the solo, his chubby little arms reaching again for his fork and spoon. he starts playing again, a bit off tune with the song, but he tries his best to match hajoon’s pace. 

brian finds himself smiling, already picking up his phone to record his baby and send the video to all their friends and family, with a cheesy caption attached. sungjin calls him a soccer mom for a reason. 

he just hopes his husband won’t skin him alive for buying their little sunshine a new machine with which he can keep them up. 

the drums arrive a day later, speed shipping be blessed, and jae is just as starstruck as brian imagined him the moment he sent the order. 

“love?” 

brian looks up, while still trying to set up the kit in the corner of their living room, an innocent smile on his lips. “yes, baby?”

“why…” he eyes the drums for minute, but then he’s kneeling next to brian, showing him how to set it up just right so that dowoon doesn’t break the set when he hits it. brian brushes his hand with his fingers, catching his attention. “yes, you dumbass?”

he leans in, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of the elder’s lips. “i love you,” he says, voice soft, yet full of emotions. 

jae snorts, but the blush on his cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed by brian. 

“good for you.”

the younger laughs, but over the course of their drum setting up adventure he keeps on reminding his husband just how much he loves him, to the point where jae has to excuse himself and go scream in the bathroom; just like old times. 

he leaves before they finish, being the one that has to pick up dowoon from kindergarten today. before he walks out the door, he makes sure to tell jae that if the drums aren’t up and going by the time he comes back with their son, there will be consequences. bad consequences. 

jae doesn’t look phased, not with the way he almost chokes with laughter. still, brian tries his hardest to look threatening. 

the moment dowoon steps inside their house, he blanks out. he  _ knows  _ that his son is happy, with the unusual amounts of screams coming from the shy and quiet baby, but he can’t recall a second of what happens when his angel sees the drums. 

he doesn’t regret it, though. not when dowoon talks to them about how uncle hajoon tought him a new song (even though dowoon’s version doesn’t quite sound the same), or how his friends are impressed with how well he can perform baby shark on the drums. and most of all, he can’t be mad when dowoon stops playing one afternoon and walks to them, only to hug them with all his two years-old power and thank them.  

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
